A Wish to Start Again
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: When Blake leaves him, Adam wishes for a second chance. His wish is to be granted by the mysterious Yuuko, who will make him work for his dream to come true.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: TSUBASAxFai here with what I believe is one of the first RWBY and xxxHOLiC crossover fanfictions ever. It takes place right after the RWBY Black Trailer, when Blake leaves Adam on the train. Now that you all have a basic understanding of where it starts off, here we go!**_

***Ch. 1***

Adam sank to his knees, Wilt and Brush falling from his hands. His partner, his love, had just left him. All because of what he had said.

He didn't feel any sympathy for those innocents on board the train. All that mattered was that the Dust shipment was detonated, by any means necessary. She had asked about the crew members, and his response?

'_What about the crew members?' _she asked. Adam had shrugged.

'_What about them?'_ he had asked. That was what had made her leave.

Blake. He would do anything to reunite with her. Anything.

"Please, let me get one more chance," he pleaded. Blake had separated the train cars, leaving him alone.

"Is that your wish then?" a new female voice asked. The voice was charged with power and wisdom. Adam turned around, and standing before him was a woman of unusual height. Her long black hair flowed down her back, and her ruby-red eyes were impenetrable. She held Adam with a piercing gaze. The air of power was unmistakable.

Adam looked around, and was surprised to see he was no longer in Vale on a train waiting to be blown up. Instead, he was in front of a shop of some sorts.

"Who are you? Where am I?" His hands flew to his weapons. The woman raised an arm, signaling for him to stop.

"Please, tell me your name first," she said coolly.

"The name's Adam. Adam Taurus. Now, will you mind telling me how the hell I got here!?" he demanded, getting frustrated. He started to glow red, his aura flaring.

"I'm Yuuko Ichihara. You are in the country of Japan, and this is my shop," she answered. Adam loosened his grip on Wilt and Brush, allowing himself to relax.

"A shop?" he asked. Yuuko nodded.

"I grant wishes, as long as you pay the appropriate price. I can't take less, or more. Otherwise, serious injury will be inflicted." He looked around. The shop seemed to be more of a shrine to the passing eye.

A boy, about 17 years of age, nervously crept to Yuuko's side.

"Um, Yuuko-san, who is this?" he asked timidly. Yuuko took her crimson gaze from Adam and placed it on the teen.

"Watanuki, I'll explain it later. Now go inside," she ordered.

"But-." He never got to finish as Yuuko stood at least a foot taller than him and towered over him, making him cower.

"**Get back in the shop," **she said, a dark entity manipulating her voice. Terrified, Watanuki ran back into the safety of the shop. Shaking her head, she turned back to Adam.

"I'm sorry about him. The boy doesn't listen sometimes. As I said earlier, the fact that you are here means that you must have a wish of some kind. Tell me what it is please."

Adam thought hard. He wanted to get back to Vale, not only to start over his life, but to go back to Blake. He loved everything about her, from her skills combat-wise to her black hair and lovely cat ears. His wish was to be with her, and remain by her side, no matter what.

"I wish to be with the person I cherish most," he said confidently. Yuuko gave him a look, a look that suggested she had seen this before.

"You'll need to pay a price," she warned.

"I don't care. If that's what I need to do to be with her again, I'll do it!" he said, rising. Yuuko's ruby-red eyes locked on to him, and Adam felt that even though he wore a mask covering most of his face, her gaze could eat away to gaze into his soul. It was a tad bit nerve-racking to say the least.

"Alright then. Your price… is to work for me." Adam's jaw dropped.

"Wait, what!?" He was to be her employee? How did it get to this point? He clenched a fist. As long as he got to reunite with Blake again, he didn't care if it meant he had to work. How hard could it be? It wasn't like he wasn't used to jobs. When he was with the White Fang, he was their top assassin and one of the troop leaders. He was used extensively in train raids, most of the times being paired with Blake.

"You heard me. Until I determine that your debt to me is paid, you'll be my worker. No matter what it is, I'm sure you can get it done. That other boy you saw, Watanuki, is also an employee of mine."

Adam groaned inwardly. There was no way to get out of this one. He put Wilt and Brush across his back, and made his way inside of the shop.

The inside was beautifully crafted, with a mysterious air about it. The shop was old, but Adam had no idea on the exact age.

'_What is this place?' _he wondered. He nearly tripped on something under his foot. Looking down, he saw what looked like to be a black manjuu bun.

"What the hell is this?" he asked out loud. The manjuu bun yawned and surprised him. It was alive!

"Puu!" it said.

"Did this dust bunny just speak?" Adam muttered. The creature folded its arms across its tiny body.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," it shot back. Adam snorted.

"There's no 'maybe about it!" he picked it up. Up close, it seemed to be a weird mutated bunny of some sorts.

"Ah, Mokona. There you are~!" Adam jumped as Yuuko appeared out of nowhere.

'_She is scarily good a creeping up on me,' _he thought. He pointed to Mokona.

"You know this manjuu bun?" he asked, provoking a cry of protest from Mokona.

"Mokona is Mokona. There isn't any other way to put it," Yuuko answered.

"That's not a damn answer!" Adam said angrily. Shaking his head, he went to the kitchen, to see Watanuki cleaning dishes.

"Let me guess: she gave you a bit of a hard time?" he asked. Adam grunted, flopping in the seat, "Yeah."

"Watanuki~, Adam~, I got a job for you~," Yuuko sang from the living room.

"What is it?" Adam asked, ready for some action. Yuuko handed him a sheet of paper.

"Go shopping~!" Adam fell over in exasperation. He took the paper, sighed, and left. This was only the beginning of his wish to start a new life…

_**A/N: I'm done with the first chapter. If you have any ideas for future tasks that Watanuki and Adam will have to complete, leave it in a message. Review?**_

_**Ja**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know I should be updating this more often, but my other fanfics have gotten in the way. Jesus, I think I'm on 19 different ones now. I think I left off when Yuuko makes Adam and Watanuki go shopping. I still need more ideas on what those two need to do with each other.**_

Adam looked at the list, shaking his head, "How is it that I go from Remnant to this place in the span of one day? This isn't even my own world."

"We've had visitors from other worlds before you, so we're pretty used to it." Watanuki was carrying the bag in which the supplies would go into. Adam sighed, "But still! Making me work on the first frigging day. What the actual hell?"

They had been walking around the city for some time, and they were getting quite the looks. Adam especially.

"Wow, he looks soooooo cool!" a random girl squealed. Her friend added, "And that mask suits him perfectly."

"He looks like that guy from 'RWBY'!"

"What's RWBY?"

"You haven't watched that show? It's made by Rooster Teeth."

"Wait, 'Red vs. Blue' Rooster Teeth?"

"Is there another one that we normal people don't know about?"

Adam was started to get slightly fed up with all the dreamy looks sent his way. Plus, what was 'RWBY'? There were more questions than answers.

They had arrived at the grocery store, and Adam stared at it, "This is the place?"

Watanuki nodded and led the way in, "Yeah, and knowing Yuuko-san, she'll make me get the most expensive things. God, I swear that woman is so selfish sometimes."

Adam looked at the variety of foods, "Which one does she want us to get?"

Watanuki looked over the list, "Let's see; cabbage, rice, salmon, soba noodles…" He trailed off as he got to the end of the list.

Adam looked over, "What is it?" He didn't expect Watanuki to start spazzing in the middle of a store.

"WHY THE HELL DOES SHE WANT US TO BUY HER MORE SAKE!?" the black-haired teen shouted, waving his arms around. Adam ducked, "I think you need to calm down a bit; people can see you."

Watanuki slowly calmed down, "Still, how much alcohol does that woman drink in a day!? This is unreasonable!"

Adam didn't know how to respond, as he never had to deal with someone like Yuuko. She certainly was mysterious, and she held a lot of power.

Adam spotted the cabbage that Yuuko wanted, and he tossed it into the cart, "I found the type she wanted." Watanuki looked at the price and gasped, "Why does she always get the most expensive kind!? I swear, she's going to make me penniless by the time I'm 18."

They continued shopping, with Watanuki grumbling all the way and Adam not really saying all that much.

They went to the cash register to purchase the items, and Adam realized he didn't have any money. Well, none that was usable in this world. Luckily, Watanuki had enough to pay what was due.

They exited the store, the food in their hands. Adam couldn't believe he was forced to become a worker only to go back to Remnant.

'_Any way that I can go, I'll take it.' _His mind was focused on doing this job until he had paid off his debt. After that, he was reuniting with Blake and he would apologize for his actions on the train.

As they walked back, Watanuki stopped, looking at a girl's back. His face paled, "Oh no!" Immediately, Adam had his guard up, "What is it?"

Watanuki pointed at the girl's shoulders, "There's a spirit. A powerful one too." Adam squinted; he couldn't see anything. He turned to the black-haired teen in slight confusion, "I don't see anything."

"I'm not surprised. I have only met two people who can see them, and neither were from this world," Watanuki replied. He pushed his hair back, "Still, I want to do something about it."

"But Yuuko won't be pleased with us if we're late," Adam pointed out. Watanuki sighed, "I know, and that's the frustrating bit. Seeing spirits, but not being able to do anything bothers me to no end."

They walked back to the shop, to see that Yuuko didn't want to wait to start drinking. She was lying down on the couch, drinking as if there was no tomorrow. The manjuu bun was with her.

"Yuuko-san! You really do drink way too damn much!" Watanuki yelled, his face getting red. Adam saw that the shop owner was drinking a glass of Sake, along with the dust bunny.

The Faunas pointed towards Mokona, "The manjuu bun is your drinking buddy?" Mokona sprang up, protesting, "I'm not a manjuu! I'm Mokona!"

Adam waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

Yuuko swung her legs off the couch, facing the bull Faunas and the black-haired teen. Her red eyes seemed to see through them, "So, did you get the ingredients like I asked~?"

Adam held up the bag full of food, "Yes we did."

He paused, wondering if he should tell Yuuko that Watanuki had seen a spirit. Would she think the teen was insane?

Watanuki beat him to it, "Yuuko-san, earlier today, there was a spirit on some girl's shoulder."

Yuuko surprised Adam by raising an eyebrow, "What did it look like?"

"It seemed to be a pair of angel wings," Watanuki answered slowly. Yuuko stood up, concern in her red eyes.

"That is not good. That is called a Fallen Angel, and it is an extremely powerful spirit. It latches on to those who want to be stronger so much that they don't care if they lose themselves in the process," Yuuko said. She faced Watanuki, "What did she look like?"

"It was someone from my school. I think she's in my art class," he replied. She turned to Adam, "Go with him tomorrow at the school. Don't worry; I'm old friends with the principal, and he'll let you in." Adam nodded, grabbing Wilt and Brush, "It looks like I'll be using these again."

Yuuko let out a smirk, "But first, there is someone you both need to get~."

Who?" Watanuki asked.

_30 minutes later… outside of Doumeki's house._

Watanuki's face was extremely red, and he began to spaz, "WHY DO WE NEED TO GET THIS MORON!?" Adam covered his ears, "Do you have to shout?"

Watanuki called down, "Sorry, but I really hate this guy! He is so damn frustrating!"

Watanuki walked up and knocked on the door, and a stoic teen appeared.

"Watanuki, do you know what time it is?" he asked wearily.

"You ungrateful bastard!" Watanuki shouted. The stoic teen put his fingers in his ears, "Shut up." He looked over to Adam, "Who's this?"

"Adam Taurus," the bull Faunas introduced. The teen nodded, "Shizuka Doumeki."

Watanuki clearly didn't like Doumeki, as he was most likely thinking of many ways to ridicule him. Well, that's what Adam thought anyway.

Watanuki took a note from Yuuko out of his pocket and shoved it into Doumeki's face. He looked at it blankly, "What is this?"

"Read it dammit!" Watanuki snapped. Doumeki took the note from the fuming Watanuki and read it. He handed it back, "I'll see what I can do."

With that, Watanuki and Adam left, needing to prepare for tomorrow's spirit hunting.

_**A/N: Hmm, I really need to write more for this story soon. It's only going to be 12 chapters or so, and it'll be rather short. Sorry for those who do enjoy this, but I have more important stories to work on. Catch you on the flip side. Review, or naw?**_

_**Ja**_


End file.
